Alexis m'attends
by GemC14
Summary: AU. Cyrano et Roxane des temps modernes. Revisitée. Attention, il s'agit d'une histoire entre filles. Alexis, Cyrano, est une jeune étudiante qui tombe amoureuse de Sara, Roxane, la bibliothécaire.


Alexis est une jeune étudiante en 3ème année de Faculté en Philosophie et Lettres. Depuis plusieurs années, elle se réfugie à la bibliothèque de son université pour y étudier calmement et se documenter correctement. Bien qu'elle soit entourée par de nombreux d'amis et qu'elle sorte régulièrement, elle reste sérieuse et concentrée.

Or, depuis septembre dernier, son regard se perd vers le secrétariat. Alexis se met à faire des rêves éveillés, elle n'arrive plus à focaliser son attention sur les livres ouverts et les compositions qu'elle doit rédiger. Depuis septembre dernier, Sara, jeune assistante, travaille, classe des dossiers, range les ouvrages empruntés, conseille les étudiants perdus. Depuis septembre dernier, Sara vient en aide à Yelena, la bibliothécaire en chef.

La population scolaire s'accroissant, de nouvelles sections ont vu le jour pour répondre à une demande exigeante et à des spécialisations. Dépassée dans sa tâche, la vieille dame s'est tournée vers le Doyen et a demandé des subsides, qui lui ont été octroyés.

Une rumeur depuis un mois circule dans les couloirs, le contrat de la nouvelle assistante prendrait fin très prochainement.

N'y tenant plus, la jeune Alexis s'arme de sa plus belle plume, de son livre de chevet et de son album CD préféré. Elle écoute en boucle 'Music Box' et se laisse entrainée par la voix de Mariah Carey. Tout coule de source. Tout est fluide. Ses sentiments s'étalent sur un bout de papier blanc et remplissent sans aucun effort toute la page.

Le 30 janvier 97

Roxane,

Tu me devines à peine, je suis dans l'ombre et toi dans la clarté où je peux, à mon aise, te regarder. Tu ignores ce que sont, pour moi, ces minutes : c'est dans la pénombre que j'ose enfin respirer. Tu peux me croire, rien de tel n'est jamais sorti de mon cœur car, jusqu'à présent c'était avec la timidité, qui accompagne quiconque se trouvant sous tes yeux, que je te parlais.

Ton nom est inscrit sur toutes les parois de mon cœur et il ne peut mal de s'effacer car il est trop bien installé. Ce sentiment qui m'envahit, terrible et indestructible, je meurs d'envie de le partager, de te le donner. Même si tu ne sauras jamais qui je suis, je ne te demande que de sentir cette petite présence dans l'obscurité.

J'ai cherché dans les livres une façon de me délivrer mais mon esprit s'égard à tout moment et te rejoint où que tu sois. Malheureusement, il ne me suffit pas d'être sincère pour que s'apaise cette douleur, j'accepterai donc ces peines pour n'être qu'une étincelle dans tes yeux. J'aurai aimé écrire l'histoire de notre vie dans un autre monde, à une autre époque. Je t'enlèverais pour ta beauté comme Pâris et Hélène, je me battrais contre les dieux pour ta fidélité comme Ulysse et Pénélope, je renierais ma famille pour ton amour comme Roméo et Juliette, je mourrais pour un de tes regards comme Tristan et Yseult, j'oublierais la réalité pour un de tes baisers comme Egée et Cassandre, je me parjurais pour ton honneur comme Lancelot et Guenièvre et je resterais donc caché dans les ténèbres pour ton amitié comme Cyrano et Roxane.

Mais qu'importe, par procuration, vois, nous sommes ensemble à travers les siècles. Notre amour n'est-il pas conté par les plus grands poètes, ne fait-il pas l'envie de tous, ne vit-il pas, grâce à leurs écrits, pour l'éternité ?

J'ai cherché ton chemin et voilà que j'ai perdu le mien. Pour cause, ton départ a éteint mon phare. Les ailes de Cupidon se sont-elles brisées à jamais ou ses flèches ses ont-elles égarées pour toujours ?

Cyrano.

P.S. J'aimerais qu'un jour tu fermes les yeux pendant quelques secondes, que tu te concentres très fort et que tu vides ton esprit. C'est alors que tu sentiras une présence douce et chaude qui te protégera, qui t'accompagnera dans tes joies comme dans tes peines. Tu peux me croire, je serai toujours là près de toi quoiqu'il advienne. Fais-moi confiance et je déposerai délicatement un baiser sur tes lèvres pour sceller ce serment…

Alexis relit sa déclaration attentivement. Satisfaite, elle cherche dans le minitel les coordonnées de la jeune femme et par chance, tombe sur son adresse.

Elle plie la missive et la glisse dans une enveloppe. Elle y inscrit les informations et colle le timbre. Sans tarder, elle s'empresse de trouver une boîte aux lettres et d'y déposer son courrier.


End file.
